Recently, a social interest in disaster and safety countermeasure is being heightened as incidents that become social issues occur. In particular, since most cases are such that the golden time for rescue is missed to cause huge losses of human lives, the importance of swift initial response after disaster occurrence is magnified. As a solution thereto, not only revision and supplement for related laws, and education and disciple for human resources are important, but it is also an urgent need to prepare a disaster response system of an advanced country level through automation of active response such as a golden time target system for each disaster type, which solves the situation within 5 minutes from occurrence of the situation.
In addition, it is necessary to establish an integrated system capable of swiftly evacuating and guiding people to an optimal path, the integrated system being provided with sensors for predicting or instantly detecting disasters and crimes of various scenarios, and a system capable of optimizing situation recognition that enables proper analysis and prediction for phenomena without a false alarm, and for instantly propagating the situation of a disaster occurrence with the most efficient method.
Typically, in order to cope with an emergency situation such as a fire, various facilities are installed in a building according to defined laws. A representative facility may be a sprinkler. The sprinkler is configured such that a sprinkler head is installed per a certain area, the sprinkler head is connected to a pipe, and then fire fighting water at a certain pressure is supplied to the pipe. Upon occurrence of fire, the sprinkler head bursts due to a temperature rise by the fire and the fire fighting water is spouted to put out the fire. At this point, a hydraulic pressure of an alarm valve installed on the pipe drops due to discharge of the fire fighting water, and the alarm valve rings to inform occurrence of the fire. Currently, most of fire detection systems are operated as the above-described system.
Beside the above-described fire and disaster response system, various sensors and facilities such as a CCTV, alarm monitoring, a dangerous substance detecting sensor, voice recognition, and a building collapse detecting sensor are used for monitoring and responding to various disaster situations as well as the fire situation. However, it is very inefficient in that most of the disaster response systems using the above-described sensors are independent as a stand-alone system, and are independently operated.